


Bi Bi Bertie

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Bertram was 56 years old when he realized he was bisexual.
Relationships: Lacie Benton/Bertrum Piedmont
Kudos: 8





	Bi Bi Bertie

**Author's Note:**

> @lovelykitten2017 requested I write Bertram coming out to Lacie as bisexual. And so it shall be done.

Bertram was 56 years old when he realized he was bisexual.

It had been during a conversation with Norman while they’d both been on lunch break. Bertram had been complaining about crushes he’d had when he’d been younger and how inconvenient it had been to try and hide his feelings for boys from his strict parents.

“I don’t know how other men deal with those feelings,” Bertram sighed, stirring his tea. 

“Straight men don’t usually find themselves attracted to other men,” Norman replied. “So…They don’t really.”

Bertram stared blankly at him, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side in confusion.

Norman sighed to himself, shaking his head. “Bertram, I think you’re bisexual.”

“I’m not sure I follow.” Bertram frowned. “What does that mean?”

Norman bit back another sigh. This was going to be like explaining modern technology to his grandfather. He just knew it. Surely he wasn’t this bad toward **his** grandchildren. 

“You’re attracted to men and women, right?” Norman asked.

“I…suppose I am,” Bertram said slowly.

“Then you’re bisexual,” Norman said. “Being bisexual means you’re attracted to both men and women.”

Almost immediately, a look of horror crossed Bertram’s features. The threat of his father’s anger flashed across his mind. His father had drilled into him that being anything other than straight was unacceptable. Then he remembered that his father was halfway across the world and he hadn’t spoken to him in nearly 30 years now. He had nothing to fear from his father anymore. 

“Are you alright?” Norman asked.

“Ah, yes, I’m fine.” Bertram cleared his throat a tad awkwardly. “I should probably get back to work.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Norman nodded in understand, getting up. “I’ll see you later.”

Bertram returned the nod, heading for his office. New anxieties were surfacing now. What would Lacie think? Granted, his father no longer had any power over him, but the scars still remained. Would Lacie react the same way his father had? Would she abandon him?

Suddenly, he heard yelling. Turning, he noticed Lacie lecturing some of the warehouse workers. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” She was yelling, gesturing to one of the pieces of equipment. “I’ve told you, you need to follow proper safety procedures! You could have gotten seriously hurt!” She was wearing her usual grease-stained overalls and workboots, and her shirt sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. A cigarette was clamped between her teeth. 

Bertram couldn’t help but smile upon seeing her. Lacie may have had a reputation among their workers as a hardass, but you couldn’t be lax with safety. They’d had accidents before and neither wanted to repeat those instances. Bertram always blamed himself when a worker had an accident involving machinery. Lacie had comforted him more than once after he’d broken down. 

“God, what am I worried about?” Bertram said to himself with a soft laugh. He’d trusted her with every secret he’d had since they’d met. He could trust her with this. He was sure of it. 

So, he went back to his office and started on his work. 

.

At the end of the day, Lacie dropped by Bertram’s office so they could go home together. Bertram decided this was the time to tell her. 

“Lacie…There’s something I need to tell you,” he said, standing up from behind his desk. 

Lacie, who’d been leaning against the wall by the door, raised an eyebrow at Bertram’s serious tone. 

“Okay?” She said slowly. “Something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong,” Bertram assured her. “I just…wanted to tell you something that I’ve recently discovered about myself.”

“Alright.” Lacie remained a little concerned, watching him expectantly.

Bertram took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his suddenly pounding heart. All his anxieties were bubbling back up again. He’d told himself it would be fine, but now he worried it wouldn’t be. 

“I…I’m bisexual.”

There was a moment of silence. Bertram had closed his eyes to get up the courage to tell her and now couldn’t see Lacie’s reaction. He didn’t know if he even wanted to see her reaction.

“Alright.” Lacie finally said. 

Bertram tentatively opened one eye to see Lacie smiling at him. He’d always liked her smile. It was wry and a tad mischevious. 

“Alright?” He echoed. 

“Alright,” Lacie repeated, her grin widening. “Thanks for telling me. I’m glad to know about it.”

It was as if a weight had been lifted from Bertram’s shoulders. He began to laugh, just from sheer relief. 

“You really got yourself worked up about this, huh?” Lacie chuckled. She crossed the room to sweep him up in a hug, giving him a gentle kiss. 

“I was a bit worried about what the result would be, yes,” Bertram admitted with another laugh.

“Well, I’m proud of you for being honest with me,” Lacie said. 

Bertram smiled to himself, resting his head against her chest. He really loved her. 


End file.
